A Wish to Remember
by RomesLions
Summary: A lonely young girl makes a wish and suddenly the Akatsuki are at her door; as kittens. Except there's one problem, she's never seen Naruto in her life! Kitty cursing, crazy-ness, and a hyper-active Tobi, thing're gunna to get crazy. Adopted from Nadalada
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so the first eleven chapters are NOT mine, they belong to **_**Nadalada**_**, not me. She put the story up for adoption, and I adopted it (obviously). But advice and critiques are welcome! **Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any characters in it. **Please Review! **'_**Thoughts' **_"Speaking"

**Mini-Prologue**

It was a sunny day in the small town of Norwich, Connecticut; a rare occurrence considering it was February. There were still patches of snow and slush littering the town. The sidewalks, normally empty in the winter, were full of hormonal teenagers, and rushing housewives dragging their poor, struggling children around, shopping for their families. Despite the good cheer around the town, just outside of it, there was a gloomy cloud hanging over a lone country home.

Lounging on the couch in the living room of that very home was a sullen young girl of fifteen, flipping through the pages of book, snorting quietly every so often. That girl was trying to get rid of the lonely bitterness of her life, at least temporarily, by reading one of her sister's ridiculously cheesy romance novels, and inwardly mocking the characters. This was a favored activity for the girl; one that always helped cheered her up. Unfortunately, with the situation she was in, she needed a lot more than some cheesy romance to brighten her day. Little did she know, "a lot more" was exactly what she was going to get. Sometimes, wishes were made to be remembered…

**First Person (and The Actual Start of the Story)**

I snorted once again, reading about how the pathetic female character would rather die than be without her unbelievably good looking boy-toy, oops, I mean boy_friend_. Throwing the book onto the coffee table, I stood up, cracking my back as I started walking to the kitchen in search of something to eat. '_The fact that I can't even remember the character's names after I just stopped reading is a testament to how much I hate romance novels.'_I sighed and opened the fridge, just to close it seconds later remembering that I didn't actually have any food.

This has been my [oh so boring] life since my parents went on a two month long trip to New York to visit their eldest daughter, and my older sister, whom they haven't seen for almost a year. I was, of course, pissed when they told me I would be left all alone for so long, but after a screaming match with mom about favoritism and unfairness, and a good cry in my room, I got over it. Truthfully, I didn't mind being home alone at all. In fact, I had been called a hermit more than once in my life because of my overwhelming need for privacy at all times. I really just missed Katie as much as Mom and Dad did. I haven't talked to her once since she left; no phone calls, no texts, no e-mails, no nothing. '_And whose fault is that?'_ I quickly shut my inner self up, knowing that it was true. I was too lazy to be bothered to pick up a phone or even text a "hey" to her cell. I had just kept telling myself that I was going to see her in February.

Now it was February, and I wasn't seeing her. At the start, it had been planed to take off two weeks before school ended for March Break and go to New York with my parents, then once March Break ended I would come back early, alone. My parents would stay another month, because my father had business there, and then they would come home. The timing had been perfect for my parents, and I spent all of February doing extra work just to make up for what I was going to miss. But then, disaster had struck. A day before we were going to leave, my parents changed their minds, deciding it was too much school to miss. And well, you can guess what happened then. Luckily, Mom entrusted me to tell my teachers that the plan was cancelled, seeing as my mother had never called ahead to tell the school, and attend like a good little girl. '_Like that was ever going to happen.'_Now I had two months without parents, and one a month with no school. Life should have been great, but here I was; completely depressed, and they had only left two days ago. '_I guess I'm not as cut-out for the hermit lifestyle as I thought I was.'_

Yawning I walked into the front room that housed the front door and a closet, and threw Katie's book into one of the boxes of her stuff that was currently residing at the bottom of said closet. Walking back to the kitchen feeling hungry, I didn't even glance at the fridge or the cupboard. I strode purposely to the small separate freezer and pulled out the last piece of my birthday cake from a few weeks ago, that I had hidden there and promptly completely forgot about, until now that is. '_Mmm, chocolate cake'_was the only thought floating through my mind as I placed the creamy chocolate masterpiece onto a small plate and started searching the drawers for a clean fork. I opened the emergency cutlery drawer, and fished out a fork, my hand brushing against something colorful.

Curious, I took out said object that just conveniently happened to be a stray birthday candle. '_Awesome!' _Grinning to myself, I dug through the rest of the drawer and found eight more equally colorful candles. The grin soon turned into a frown as I found out, the hard way, that trying to put nine candle into one little piece of cake only resulted in making a big hole in the cake. '_Meh, it's not like I can fix the damage anyways_.' With that thought in mind I left the candles, which by now were in a big bunch in the middle, and went to search for a lighter.

Lighter in hand, I practically skipped back to my yummy cake, singing happy birthday under my breath, my mood a lot happier. I lit the candles, put the lighter on the counter, and took my chocolaty prize back to my living room. Mindful of the small inferno but hot on my cake, I gingerly placed it on the coffee table, and flopped carelessly onto the leather couch. Rubbing my hands together and licking my lips like a starve wolf, I was really glad I was alone, as I probably looked like a complete retard. I closed my eyes and blew the candles out. '_I wish that I wasn't alone; that a bunch of friends would just show up and stay with me.'_

Opening my eyes I immediately snatched up my fork and dug into the cake, like a starved lion would eat a gazelle. I never noticed the wind pickup outside or the lights flickering. It _was_ chocolate cake; I wasn't really expected too anyways. Sometimes, I hate my obliviousness.

**A/N 2: Thankies to everyone who read the first chapter! If you've found this story before I've posted the second chapter, expect it by Wednesday (hopefully). After that, I'll post every Saturday/Sunday, so have fun! **


	2. Some Very Homicidal Kittens Are Found

Chap 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have, never will.**

_'Thoughts__**' **_"Speech"

**With the Akatsuki**

They had been sitting there in a cardboard box for an hour. It was a miracle no one was dead, only slightly maimed, with minimal bloodstains. At first it has been total chaotic panic; they were _cats_ for the Lord's sake, and it was most definitely not a genjutsu; they had Itachi check. It had taken Pein almost twenty minutes to somewhat calm the group and try to come up with a reasonable, non-crazy sounding explanation. In the end, they had stopped trying to understand it in favor of trying to undo the problem. That didn't really work either.

"I still say we're under a fucking genjutsu! We should stab someone to see if that would work." Hidan exclaimed once again, irritated by Tobi, and being pressed up against Kakuzu for such a long period of tome. It was obvious he wanted to get out and away from this small, closed in box, and cause destruction on some poor farmer, or something to that effect.

Deidara, seeing the advantage in the situation, was quick to blurt out, "I vote we stab Tobi to check. It would do us all a favor, yeah." The last part was muttered, just showing Deidara's contempt for poor, hyperactive Tobi, whom everybody hated.

Tobi, completely unfazed by Deidara's sentence, cheered, "Tobi will help Deidara-sempai, because Tobi is a good boy!"

Pein dragged his newly acquired kitty paws over his face in the cat version of a face palm and stated in a forced calm, "That won't be necessary Tobi, since Itachi has already used his Sharingan to check for any type of jutsu. Though he has found none, it is still a possibility."

Those words just served to remind the-literally-close pressed group that they had actually turned into kittens, which in turn, renewed their panic.

Konan, who had so far been silent about the situation, realized with a jolt a new problem. "Leader-sama, we are outside in the cold, and it is now getting dark. We have no food or water and are unable to escape this box to find shelter.. If we don't do something about it soon, we will die."

There was a long silence after that, as the seriousness of the situation settled and silenced any and all arguments from the fuzzy ninjas. Feeling uncomfortable, Kisame, who was by far the largest of them, as he had been in real life, decided to break the silence. "Someone can climb onto my back to see what's out there." This caused Kakuzu, who was pressed up against the blue giant, to scowl, figuring it was probably going to have to be him who did it. He knew he wasn't going to get paid for doing it either, which pissed him off. Whatever response Leader had planned was interrupted by a large jolt to one of the sides of the box, accompanied by a loud, female exclamation of, "OH SHIT!"

**(In the House with Megan)**

I stared dejectedly at the empty plate in front of me. I swear it was mocking me or something; just sitting there all white and full of crumbs, the occasional wax drop coloring it like paint on a canvas. It was like a beautiful work of art. I should know, since I've been staring at it for an hour, willing it to magically produce more chocolaty cake of goodness. _'There goes my good and happy mood.'_

Deciding that I should probably go outside to get the mail before it got too dark, I hauled my lazy-ass self off the very comfortable couch, leaving the empty, mocking plate behind, and headed for the door.

Now, I wasn't the most observant person in the world, especially when I'm in one of my moods, any women knows what I'm talking about_,_ but I swear to all that is good and holy in the world that that box was not there a second before I stepped out my front door. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that I was barefoot and had just delivered an almighty kick to the fragile cardboard box in front of me.

"OH SHIT!" Jumping around on one foot on my doorstep wasn't the best idea I've ever had either. It took my all of three jumps to trip and fall on my ass, _**hard**_.

_'Who leaves big, hurtful boxes just lying around?'_Grumbling to myself under my breath, I was about to kick the box again, this time with my heel, when I heard strange hissing noises. Leaning over to inspect the box's contents, I nearly fell on my ass again when it started shaking and the hissing in it became louder.

Cautiously opening the top of the box, I peered down to get a look at its contents and saw the strangest looking kittens I'd probably ever see in my life. There were nine of them sitting there staring up at me with narrowed, angry eyes. If I didn't know better I would have said they were plotting my immediate downfall. _'Great, someone left homicidal kittens for me.' _Shuddering from that strange thought, I chuckled nervously and said in my best 'I'm really sorry, please don't hurt me' voice, "Hehe, I didn't see you guys there," rubbing the back of my head I continued to stare at the furry little monsters, "You lot are the strangest cats ever, wonder who sent them?"

My view was soon blocked though, as a black kitten with an orange face sprung at me, grabbing onto my shirt with its little claws. Letting out a small scream of surprise, I once again fell back against my door, careful not to crush the adorable piece of fur clinging on to me.

**Akatsuki**

The box of S-rank criminals turned furry watched as the hyperactive Tobi sprung at the girl that had opened their box, and landed on her, causing her to fall backwards and out of sight.

"Everybody shut up and listen to me," ordered Pein in a 'Interrupt me or die' kind of tone, "we need this child to take us in, so none of you will attack her or act oddly."

That was easier said than done for this group, especially for Hidan, as none of them had ever had cats for pets (or any pets, for that matter), so they didn't actually know how they were supposed to act. The girl soon came back into sight, nuzzling Tobi to her chest. Tobi looking quite pleased to be there.

"The lucky little fuck…" Whined Hidan as he watched the girl practically bury Tobi in her breasts. That comment, of course, incited disgusted looks from the other members, especially Konan, who looked ready to claw his eyes, or tongue, out.

"You disgust me," meowed Kakuzu monotonously. Before a fight could break out between the two, the box was suddenly lifted, only to be put down a second later, and was dragged into the warmth of the girl's home.

**Megan**

_'I can't just leave them out here to freeze,'_ I thought as I placed the black and orange kitten on my shoulder and attempted to pick up the box. The key word being attempted, as I completely forgot that I had no upper body strength whatsoever. I instead, decided to just drag the box inside, which turned out to work a lot better for me. Once it was safely in the middle of the living room, I plucked the kitten off my shoulders, wondering on how it had actually stayed there, and put it on my lap as I sat down.

"You and your little kitty friends need to understand that the only reason I brought to guys in here was because if I didn't, you'd die, and you're too cute to die, Understand?" I felt stupid pointing my finger in the kitty's little orange face and talking to it like I was the Cat whisperer or something, but I figured it had to be done. _'W__ow, I'm so going crazy. I'll be known as the crazy cat lady with murderous kittens! Great...'  
><em>

**Yuti-Chan: **Aw, Thankies! =) I read the story before I adopted it; I thought it was too good to be put to waste.

**Nadalada: **Glad you like the changes, I think they're more noticeable in this chapter then the last.

**Koryu's Advocate: **Yes, you can have a piece of that piece; it sounds delicious, doesn't it?

**Immortal-Puppet-Otaku:** Thanks! I hope it's already standing up to your expectations!

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro:** Well, I'm glad you decided too, or else I wouldn't have a story! Thank you, I don't think this fic is going to be abandoned, I'll stick it through to the end, and I hope your testing and everything else goes well for you!

**A/N: Done! Opinions, criticism, advice, hell, even flames are welcome! Sorry I didn't put it up earlier, nobody would let me on the computer, seeing as I don't have a laptop. Thanks to all the story alerts/favorites, and author favorites/alerts! I really appreciate it! 'Til next time, have fun! Oh, one more thing; I decided I'll update every Wednesday, since it'll be easier for me, and people will have a reason to take a brake from work/school. Peace out!**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Food Is Found, A Fight Breaks Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Thoughts'_ "**Black Zetsu"** "Regular speech"

**Megan**

The cat nodded. _'The cat nodded.'_The freaky little black and orange kitten had just answered me **with a nod.** _'Officially the freakiest thing I've ever seen.'_I shivered; maybe it was best that I just blame my imagination for what happened, unless I'm going crazy...

Looking back to the kitten in front of me, I noticed how skinny it was. I frowned at it. _'Poor little cat, probably hasn't eaten for a while.'_ Letting my compassionate side take over, I picked up the kitty and took it with me to the kitchen. The search for kitten food turned out to be more discouraging than expected, as there was still the problem of having no real food.

The kitten, who was struggling ferociously in my grasp, was apparently trying to either imitate an owl turning its head, or to get a look at all of the appliances in the kitchen at once. I really shouldn't be surprised; the poor thing probably hasn't ever seen so much sparkly technology before.

I smiled suddenly, a brilliant idea coming to mind. I stepped determinedly toward the silver fridge/freezer. With a flourish, I opened the fridge door, revealing the sparsely occupied white shelves, and started to look through the food that was in there. It took some time but ultimately I shut the fridge door, grinning like a madwomen, and held up the container of leftover salmon triumphantly. I took the cat, which I had placed on my shoulder, and put him on the counter. I shoved the cold plastic container under the kitty's nose. Feeling my bad mood once again vanish, cheered and said, "Looks like meats back on the menu boys!"_ 'Teehee, I always wanted to say that.'_

Instead of looking at me like I had lost my mind and belonged in the loony bin like I had anticipated, the kitty let out an excited mrow (mrah-OW) and pounced at the container. I watched in amusement as the orange faced ball of soft fur batted at the lid of the container with its paws, then seeing the lid wasn't going to come off, he jumped on the top of the container and started dementedly jumping on the top, like its sheer weight would force the lid off. This made me laugh and take my phone out to record. _'This is so going to be internet gold!' _I thought, still laughing at the poor, hungry kitten.

Letting out one last laugh, I caught the fur ball just as it was about to fall of its perch and tucked it under my arm. Taking some relatively clean plates off the counter, I dumped a slightly even amount of fish on each of the nine plates. This was no easy task, as I had to be constantly on the watch for the sneaky ninja-cat who was trying to bypass my hands in order to access the cold fish.

Task completed, I placed the small kitten on my head, hoping that it had good a good center of balance, and picked up the nine small plates of salmon waitress style. Taking slow, deliberate steps, I walked back to where the box sat waiting on the carpet in my living room. It was shaking slightly, and load hissing could be heard even from my view point in the doorway, across the room.

Setting the plates in a straight line on the floor, I snatched the impulsive kitten off my head before he could bolt. Turning my attention back to the box that contained the orphaned kittens, I just knew that they probably hated me in there_. 'I would hate me too if I was trapped inside a box and not let out by the teenager that found me.'_Seeing as I had no choice, I opened the box, tossed the kitten I was holding back inside, and slowly peeked over the edge.

**(The Akatsuki a few minutes before…)**

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice that heathen bitch!" Shouted a very irate Hidan, who had long since lost his non-existent cool, and was now swearing like there was no tomorrow.

"Not if I get her first, un! I've been pressed against the _Uchiha_ this entire time!" Whined Deidara, who was crowded very tightly against Itachi, and hated it enough to ignore Tobi, which was a rare feat.

"_That's enough!_ We are all uncomfortable, you do not need to make it worse with your high-pitched whining," snapped an angry Pein.

"Maybe we should let them continue Leader-sama; if we are lucky they will fight and kill each other. It would be a good way to test if Hidan's immortality still applies in this cat form," drawled Kakuzu, flicking his newly acquired tail around, almost as if he was excited about the possibility of his immortal partner's death. Which was understandable, Kakuzu couldn't stand Hidan, and hated every that they had to work together.

"Not a bad idea Kakuzu," Kisame chortled, grinning with his shark teeth in full view, "What do think Itachi?"

The blue giant's stoic partner barely glanced at him before letting out an indifferent 'hn,' his favorite monosyllable. Even as a cat, the Uchiha's blank expression did not change in the slightest. If anything, Itachi was the least cat-like of the group; there was no normal kitten in existence that could just sit like a statue for hours without an expression or even twitching.

"I am getting hungry, **I wonder if cat meat is as juicy as human meat**. I do too. **We should test it.** Yes, but on whom? **What about Hidan, he's immortal. **He could work," Zetsu, talking to himself; a hungry look was on his bi-colored face. That statement made the Akatsuki members closest to him lean away from the cannibal as far as the box would allow.

Before Hidan could think of a good retort (most likely involving swears), the box lid was opened and a black blob was thrown in, straight into certain blonde bomber. As soon as Tobi landed, Deidara yowled load enough to make the less stoic members wince and put their ears down. Deidara flipped Tobi of him, turned around and started strangling the subordinate. The others didn't even try to stop him, used to the situation. Most thought that Leader would stop them, but were surprised when he just sighed, closed his eyes, and turned away. This was still not motivation enough for them to intervene will the current going-ons.

**Megan**

Looking down at the chaos I had created on accident, I realized that literally throwing the kitten back in the box almost certainly wasn't one of my brightest ideas. The projectile cat had landed claws first onto the back of a small blond kitten, and was now in a possibly lethal happening. The blond cat had its front legs around the orange-faced kitten's throat and looked to be actually trying to strangle the poor guy. The thing that really got to me was that the other kittens had cleared a space for them and weren't even trying to separate the two! I know that they were cats and all, but really! You'd think by the way they were acting that murdering each other was normal for them_. 'I guess I wasn't too far off when I thought someone left homicidal kittens for me.'_

-~-I-~-am-~-so-~-sorry-~-!-~-!-~-!-~-

**Immortal-Puppet-Otaku:** Glad it is living up to your expectations, that makes me happy!

**MiscellaneousSam:** Yes, it would be absolutely _wonderful_ to have murderous kittens in your home. Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to!

**DeeaE:** Yeah, they are quite cute. I wish I had one, preferably Sasori or Pein- my two favorites.

**Yuti-Chan:** I don't know, you might be on to something. Tobi's other self is kinda scary, but beast at the same time. He just might make an appearance.

**Koryu's Advocate:** You can have him! I don't like Tobi very much. And yes, I agree, he's very Halloween-y!

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry! I know it's only a day late, I was sick yesterday, slept most of the time and totally forgot about updating. I had a half day today, along with a pep rally, so I'm really happy/excited/hyper. Don't shoot me! *Hides behind a transformed Kisame, then whispers* Please review!**


	4. Naming the Cats, Just Don't Kill Me!

**Disclaimer: Really? I'm not even gunna bother...**

_'Thoughts' _"Regular Speech" "**Black Zetsu" **

**A/N: Before you read this chapter and the rest of the story you need to know this important fact. The Pein that has been turned into a cat and is with the rest of the Akatsuki in our world isn't actually Nagato. This Pein is the Deva path. The reason for this is because the real Nagato would be one super funky cat, and as fun as that would be to write, it would make the plot too complicated. So Nagato and the rest of the paths are still in the ninja world, alone and terribly confused. Oh and one last thing… the Deva path can't be summoned back but Nagato is still the one controlling it. **

_**In the box**_

The smell of fish was quick to send the ravenous missing-nin into a hunger induced frenzy, with exception, of course, of the members who were simply too collected or emotionless (Itachi) to do such a thing. Even Deidara, who had been choking the life out of the poor unsuspecting idiot that was known as Tobi, stopped and put his nose in the air, inhaling the sweet, fishy scent. Kisame was drooling, a small puddle forming quickly under his muzzle. Zetsu was scratching madly at the box's side, while Tobi, whom had recovered from Deidara's attack, jumped up and down, trying to see over the edge of the box. And Hidan was yelling, as was usual.

"Is that stupid bitch going to give us the fucking food or not!" roared Hidan. He was referring to the fact that the girl who had taken them in was leaning over the box staring, as Hidan put, stupidly at them. "I swear to Jashin, that if she doesn't give us the damned food, I'll rip her stupid face off with my claws! Shit-headed bitch!" He continued to rant and rave about how idiotic the girl was until Kakuzu finally interrupted. Some of the other members sighed in relief.

"Hidan, shut up. We are tired of listening to you yell at the girl, when she can't even understand you. So, shut. Up. _Now_," Kakuzu hissed lowly at Hidan, annoyed and fed up with him. Hidan opened his mouth to retort, but slowly shut it when Pein sent him a glare that said "If you don't listen to him, I'll rip out each one of your claws, then force you eat them after running over hot coals," and wisely (is that even possible for Hidan?), he was quiet.

"Tobi is sure that cute girl-chan will feed us the yummy fish soon Hidan-san, so please stop yelling," Tobi chirped, pausing in his frantic jumping to get the fish the "girl-chan" was holding.

Surprisingly, the normally silent Uchiha spoke up. "The girl is going to pick one of us up, try not to attack her, or you obviously won't be fed." This caused everyone to look up at the girl who had her hands outstretched in an unmistakable way, reaching for the bright orange kitten that just so happened to be their Leader. This wouldn't end well.

"Leader, maybe you should move before she gets you, un," suggested the blonde terrorist half-heartily. After all, he was the closest to the girl, and didn't want to get selected instead; but on the other hand, he _really_ didn't want to get on his leader's bad side. He had heard about what had happened to Hidan when the masochist had first joined, and he did not want that to happen to him.

Unfortunately, the girl was quicker than she appeared to be and snatched up Pein just as he was about to spring way. The rest of the ninjas watched in fright (though you couldn't tell with some) as the girl lifted him up to her face, his back paws dangling uselessly beneath him, and cooed. She brought him closer to her chest and tickled his stomach, still cooing and giggling at Pein.

The sight of their normally freighting leader being cooed and gigled at was enough to draw full-blown laughs from the ninja-cats, with the exception of Konan (whose eye was twitching dangerously), Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu, of which only the latter just chuckled. Their laughter was cut-off quickly though by the harsh glare sent to them by Pein, whom was still being cuddled.

"You will speak of this to no one," was all the steely eyed Leader had a chance to say before the girl carried him out of sight.

**Megan**

I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. There was just something about this bright orange kitty, which made me want to baby talk him. He was just so cute! The little silver dots on his face that looked suspiciously like piercings just added to his overall cuteness level. It was futile to resist the urge to coo and cuddled him.

After I was done cooing at the annoyed looking ginger, I placed him down in front of one of the fish filled plates. Scratching him under his chin, I urged him to eat the fish I had placed him in font of. The kitten still looked unwilling to eat, though judging from his slim body, he was definitely hungry_. 'He probably doesn't want to eat without his friends.' _Nodding to myself, I turned back to the box and started to take the rest of the kittens out by random. The silver one scratched and hissed the whole time he was in my hands, and yowled when I set him down, lashing out at my face. The tan-brown one that had little lines all over his body cuffed the silver one over the head, while meowing at him, effectively shutting him up.

Once all the kittens were situated in front of their plates of fish, the ones who hadn't immediately dug in started to eat slowly, as if judging whether or not the food was edible. (Or, if you were an S-ranked missing-nin turned cat, poisoned_.) 'I can't just keep calling them kittens; that will get confusing. They definitely need names.' _ I clapped my hands together loudly in order to get their attention. Some of them startled, whirling around and landing in a crouch.

"Okay kitties, I guess I'm going to need to name you so I don't get confused," completely missing their horror filled looks, I continued, "but first let's get the introduction over with." I smiled, knowing that this was probably going to be the most fun I've had since Katie's sweet sixteen, in which I had graced her with a present she would never forget. Her entire birthday cake dumped over her head, and a bucket filled with slugs that was a story for another time. Opening my mouth, I said, "My name is Megan and this is my most humble abode. Since you were dumped at _my_ front door, I've decided to keep you for the time being. Now that I am your owner, mom, caretaker, master, whatever you want to think of me as, I've decided that you all need names, or else, as I said before, I'll get seriously confused."

**~~(Akatsuki)~~**

"Oh fucking hell no! This bitch isn't my owner, and she definitely ain't my mother!" It was blindingly obvious that Hidan wasn't happy about the recent turn of events, and a was being vocal about it.

"Calm yourself Hidan, this is temporary. Once we find a way to return to our former selves you can kill her and we will continue in our mission," Pein declared. This seemed to placate Hidan as he shut up.

Megan however, was blissfully unaware of the talk of her death. She started her little naming game with the cat closest to her-Pein.

"Okay let's see, creepy purple swirly eyes, obnoxiously orange fur, little piercing like marks on you face…You remind me of a guy I met at the bus stop once. His name was Steve. Congrats you cute little ginger, you are now the fearsome Steve!"

This incited very anime-like sweat drops to form on the kitty-ninjas; all of them wondering the same thing: _will my name be as ridiculous?_ Little did they know; they would be worse.

**~~(Megan)~~**

Dropping Steve back in front of his half eaten plate, I made another random grab at a different kitten. This time it was the yellow/blond one, with blue eyes and a tuft of fur covering his left eye. I closely inspected this one, recognizing it as the one that had been trying to murder my orange faced favorite. I can honestly say, I did not like this one.

"Well, well, well, I guess your next kitty-cat. Hmm you're a boy, so I can't name you Barbie… I guess I'll avenge my favorite little fluff ball by naming you something extremely embarrassing." I thought for a few minutes before a name came to mind. _'This is perfect! Mwuhahahaha.' _"I now dub thee Ashley! Like that dude from _Top Shot, _such a good show." Ashley let out a load protesting meow before I set him down.

**~~(Akatsuki)~~**

If Deidara was depressed before, he was absolutely dejected now! And he, unlike Pein, wasn't too calm freak out.

"No fucking way, un! That horrid name is a disgrace to my artistic self! I'm going to send you to hell, you heartless bitch!" As Deidara yelled and threatened his little heart out, the rest of the Akatsuki were hard-pressed to keep themselves from laughing. Of course there was Hidan and Kisame who didn't even try to hold it in; they were content to laugh their furry little asses off at poor Deidara. And then there was Tobi…

"I think it's a great name Ashley-sempai!" If it had been anyone but Tobi, the dark look on Deidara's face probably would have scared them so bad that their socks ran away.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi, yeah!" Was all Deidara had to say to get Tobi to jump away from his finished plate and onto his only hope; the small, weak brunette girl, that so happened to be their new 'owner'.

Immediately Megan scooped up Tobi, sending a nasty glare to Ashley and cuddled Tobi protectively to her chest.

"You better not touch this little guy _Ashley_, he's my favorite so far," was all she said to him. Clutching the poor little kitten closer, she tried to think of a fitting name. "You're so friendly and hyper and not to mention adorable, so I guess I'll name you Munchkin after those cute little Munchkins in the Wizard of Oz."

Tobi, of course, had no problem with his new name. Megan continued her naming by putting Munchkin back down, very far fromAshley, and picking up the large blue cat with a little difficulty. She put the large cat on her lap, unable to keep him in the air, and started petting him.

"You seem friendly enough, if not a little fat," she completely missed the affronted look she got from said cat, "So I'll keep it simple and name you Naruto. I remember seeing on TV somewhere that it means fishcake in Japanese and you look pretty fishy to me. Or maybe shark like? Eh, either way, your name is Naruto now."

Being named after the Kyuubi container definitely wasn't ideal for poor Kisame, but he, underneath all his bloodlust and fishiness, was a pretty laid-back guy, so he didn't complain. Instead he just sort of hung his head and went back to his plate of fish with his tail drooped and dragging behind him, ignoring Hidan's out of control laughter.

Totally unaware to the emoness she had just caused, Megan picked up her next victim, a black and white cat, evenly split down the middle, with yellow-green eyes. Zetsu, still hungry even after his fish, was quick to latch onto her fingers with his tiny but sharp teeth. Unfortunately for Zetsu, Megan's hands were thick-skinned and all she did was giggle at Zetsu's attempt to devour her. He continued to gnaw on her finger despite the thickness of her skin.

"Hehe, stop that! It tickles! You remind me of my old dog Spots, he used to do the same thing! So that's your name, even if you're not very spotty."

Zetsu's white half was fine with the name but his black half, not so much, "I don't think it's too bad a name. **It's disgusting, what kind of name is Spot anyway? **I don't know, ask the girl! **I can't, idiot, we're cats!"**

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-san's name is cool!"

"Thank you Tobi, you're a good boy**. I'm going to eat that girl when we return to our human selves."**

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!"

Tobi jumping away, probably to go annoy his senpai, quickly ended that dialogue. While Spots and Munchkin had been meowing at each other, at least in Megan's eyes, Megan had picked up the smaller of the two blue cats and the only female of the group.

"Aren't you a beautiful little kitty! It must suck to be stuck with all these guys, you poor thing," was it just her or did that kitty just nod, "Well, I think that being the only female, besides me of course, means that you're going to need a name that simply embodies female independence and kickassness. That only leaves one choice. You are now named Andra!"

Konan, glad her name was relatively normal, let the whole thing go, easily ignoring the other lesser members snickering. The only opinion she cared about was Pein's, and all he was doing was staring blankly at her. Unless you squinted, then you might see the microscopic smile tugging at the sides of his muzzle.

With only three kittens left for naming Megan decided to speed things up a bit. She snatched the silver furred kitten up and held him eyelevel, to his great displeasure,

"Let me down you heathen! I'll sacrifice you to the great Jashin for this! Stupid bitch!" Hidan tried to claw the girl but was incredibly unsuccessful in his attempts.

Megan completely ignored the cats hissing and attacks and just focused on staring into his murderous purple eyes. After what seemed like forever, Megan uttered one word. "Malfoy." She said his name with such contempt, it surprised some of the members.

Realizing this was his new name, Hidan attacked with renewed vigor, desperate to draw blood. Before his claws could connect however, he was put aside, no longer of much interest to Megan. What now was of her interest was the brown-tan one from before. She realized he was almost as big a Naruto. On closer inspection, what had looked like lines before, now look like stitches. Along with those, he had the strangest eyes Megan had ever seen; a weird neon green pupil on red instead of the normal white with colored irises. _Creepy._

Pointing at the rag-doll like cat she settled for a simple and terribly unoriginal name. "Patches."

Hidan, still pissed, was quick to turn on his greedy partner. "Ha! Well _Patches,_I guess you're poor now without any of your precious money with you."

Kakuzu just raised a furry eyebrow at his immortal partner. "You're truly nothing more than an idiot, Malfoy."

Their bickering continued, but was unheard by Megan, who had set her sights on the unnamed and most normal looking kitten of the bunch. It was black furred with black eyes, nothing unique about it. _'__How boring, this cat needs a unique name to compensate for its boring appearance.'_

"Well kitty, you're the last one. To make you less boring I'm going to name you Ludwig van Beethoven, Ludwig for short."

All the ninja-cats looked to Itachi, now Ludwig, for a reaction. The Uchiha was known for his silent stoic ways, but the rest of the Akatsuki was sure that this new name would push him over the edge. Itachi opened his mouth, all the missing-nins unconsciously leaning in, and uttered…

"Hn."

_How anticlimactic._

**A/N: I'm so terrible sorry everyone! As I said before, my computer crashed, and the guy finished fixing it like, four hours ago, meaning I had to wait to get on while my family hogged it. I so need a laptop -_-" Anyways. I'll post the other chapter first thing in the morning, since my dad is kicking me off. Happy New Year, and a very late Merry Christmas (And birthdays to anyone who had/has one in the moth of December/January. Night people!**

Names:

**Pein – Steve**

**Deidara – Ashley**

**Tobi – Munchkin**

**Kisame – Naruto**

**Zetsu – Spots**

**Konan – Andra**

**Hidan – Malfoy**

**Kakuzu – Patches**

**Itachi – Ludwig Van Beethoven (Ludwig for short)**


	5. Are Pets Always So Boring?

**Disclaimer: You all know who **_Naruto_** belongs to, but the whole idea belongs to **_Nadalada_**, not me. Enjoy.**

_'Thoughts' _"Regular Speech" "**Black Zetsu" ** **Names: Pein – Steve Deidara – Ashley Tobi – Munchkin Kisame – Naruto Zetsu – Spots Konan – Andra Hidan – Malfoy Kakuzu – Patches****Itachi – Ludwig Van Beethoven (Ludwig for short)**

**Megan**

I'm a dog person. Seriously, I mean that with all my heart. Dogs are adorable, fluffy, lovable and man's best friend; they're loyal, great play partners, most love children and are energetic. Hell, cops use dogs to search for missing people, _not_ cats. I've never hated cats, but I wasn't a giant fan either. Cats tended to be more solitary, and when I took _nine _of them in, I should have remembered that, else I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. _ 'I feel like some sort of masochist, or would it be sadist? Eh, who cares?'_

The thing is, once the naming and introductions were over and done with, the cats' just sort of left. They wandered around the house exploring, and it wasn't long before I lost track of them completely. The only cat to stay with me was Munchkin; not that that was a big surprise. Really, I was at a loss of what to do, they just sort of disappeared and now I was bored. I sighed heavily and looked down at Munchkin as he swatted at the corner of the couch enthusiastically.

"Looks like it's just you and me now cutie-pie," I said morosely. Munchkin didn't seem to sense my depressed mood, and just meowed while jumped into my arms. Not bothering to think how he could jump up so far, I held him close, petting his head and scratching under his chin, causing him to purr like a motor boat. _'I thought having pets meant you were always busy taking care of them; figures I would get such boring cats. I mean, seriously! They don't do _anything_ but wander around like rouges. Or hobos. Either one works.'_With that fun thought I shuffled around the house, unsure of what I should do with myself.

My wandering must have bored Munchkin, seeing that he was quick to jump out of my arms and bolt out of my sight. I just ignored that and kept walking. Eventually, I came across the partially open door to my bedroom. _'I was sure I had closed that._And sure enough, when I peeked into my room there was Ludwig and Naruto, just chilling on my bed like they belonged there, which they didn't. Pushing the door open, I walked into my room.

"Hey! I don't want cat fur on my sheets, get off!" I shouted, picked up Ludwig and tossing him gently to the ground. I didn't even bother trying to pick up Naruto, seeing as he was waaay to heavy. Instead, I just shoved him until he got the point and jumped off himself, glaring at me the whole time. "Sorry guys, I'll get some beds for you later." I didn't really mean it of course. I had no intentions of creating little kitty beds for them when they could just sleep on the floor. Why waste money when you have a perfectly good solution? Besides, it's not like they'll care, they're just cats after all, albeit strange cats. They just couldn't sleep on my bed, that's all, cat fur was a bitch to clean off, and I didn't feel like doing it, 'cause, you know, I'm lazy like that.

**With Kisame and Itachi**

"What a pushy little girl," snarled a fuming Kisame. Nobody could really blame him, the girl hadn't really shoved him gently, and his tiny kitten body wasn't made for that kind of abuse.

"Did she hurt you Kisame?" Asked Itachi in his usual monotone. This was probably the closest Itachi would ever come to teasing, even though he had asked it without any mocking or real concern. He only did this when the two were completely alone and even then, it wasn't very often. Whenever Itachi did this, Kisame secretly gloated since he was the only one, beside Sasuke (maybe), that the stoic Uchiha would ever do this around.

"Of course not!" snapped Kisame, his pride aching, "I just meant that she was annoying. Not that she could hurt me, even if she wanted to. Even if I'm in this disgustingly weak cat body, I'm stronger then that. I can take a hit."

"Do not be foolish," reprimanded Itachi, "as cats, we are weak, like you said. We must be careful and not provoke her, or give her reason to fear or harm us. Once we find a way to return to our human selves, it will not matter what happens to her. Leader even said earlier that he would let Hidan kill her, so just be patient." And with that, Itachi was silent again, no sign of him ever speaking.

That caused a bloodthirsty grin to appear on the shark like nins face, unbeknownst to them, scaring the crap out of poor, normal Megan.

"Okay…You cats are so weird. I think it would be best that it I kept you guys out of the place where I sleep, you know, just in case you decide to murder me with your little kitty claws during the night," the girls voice interrupted Itachi and Kisame's conversation.

**Megan**

_'Ugh, these cats creep me out so much. I don't think I was to far off when I said they were homicidal'_I took Lugwig into my arms, and started nudging Naruto out the door with my foot, to their great displeasure. Once I had succeeded getting them out of my room, I shut the door behind us, set down Ludwig, told them to stay out of trouble, and continued to roam around.

It didn't take me long to find the rest of the cats. Malfoy and Patches were back in the living room checking out the large flat screen TV, which was turned on. Well, Malfoy was actually hitting the screen with his paws and meowing loudly at it, while Patches poked at the remote. It was pretty funny to watch, since the channel they were "watching" was _Nickelodeon_, so Malfoy was actually hitting Spongebob in the head.

I found Steve and Andra in a secluded corner of my dad's office. They were meowing softly into each other's ears, and I couldn't help but feel I was intruding on a moment when I jumped in front of them yelling 'found ya'. Yes, I am an asshole sometimes, I find it very fun. People get so mad at the tiniest things, it's hilarious to watch.

Next was Spots, who was on the small windowsill scratching at the glass. When I got closer I noticed it was the window that over looked my mom's small flower garden, which was dead because it was the middle of winter. Scared that he was going to have an "accident" on the floor, I picked him up and rushed him to the front door, grabbing some ribbon form my mom's sewing kit and tying around his neck. But before I could attempt to walk him, he escaped my arms, running out the slightly open door. I couldn't find him, so I moved on pretty quickly.

Last, but not least, was Ashley and Munchkin. I found Ashley in the kitchen chasing Munchkin all over the pace. Munchkin, in his attempt to escape, was knocking over everything that got in his way, which included the salt shaker, a vase, the ketchup, a few pot and pans, and a doll. The doll was strange. I recognized it as an old porcelain doll that I remembered that had been sitting on a shelf in my room, so I had no clue how it got in the kitchen. That wasn't important though; I had two crazy cats to stop before they destroyed my house, and the entire kitchen.

**What was actually happening when Megan found the cats:**

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Turn this fucking thing off you greedy bastard!" screamed an enraged Hidan, as he attempted to kill the annoying yellow blob that had somehow appeared on the black screen when Kakuzu had pressed a button on the small silver box that had been sitting on the couch. Kakuzu had jumped up on the couch, and had landed on the box, pressing a button and making the yellow blob appear.

"What exactly do you think I have been trying to do?" drawled Kakuzu, his voice barely sounding calm, since the obnoxiously horrible singing of the yellow atrocity was starting to get to him as well. The strange device full of buttons was somehow the key to the yellow thing's death, he just knew it. Luckily the Zombie brothers were saved by the girl they had been taken in by. She just picked up the box, pushed one of the buttons, and their torture ended. The partners probably would have been more grateful if the girl hadn't been laughing at them the whole time, maddening the two even further.

"That bitch is lucky were under orders not to hurt her, or I would kill that stupid heathen; cat or not," growled Hidan, his male pride obviously hurt by the girls laughter.

"It is unlikely you would be able to do anything to her as a cat Hidan, considering how incompetent you are."

"One day...I'll kill you, and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, you just wait." And the argument continued on from there.

**Pein and Konan**

The two orphans had gone to the most secluded part of the house they could find in order to keep their conversation private.

"Why is it that Yahiko's body was transformed and not your real one, Nagato?" questioned a very confused Konan.

"I do not know, but all is quiet in the shinobi world. So, as long as I can find a way to return us, our plans shouldn't be affected," answered Pein, in what should have been a comforting tone, but of course wasn't at all comforting. Pein obviously wasn't the best for comforting, no matter what body he was in.

"I can't help but feel frightened Nagato. We are so helpless like this."

Looking straight into Konan's amber eyes, Pein spoke, softly this time. "I will protect you Konan, I always will." Their "moment" was interrupted though when their new "owner" jumped in front of them, startling them, since they did not sense her, and yelled 'found ya!' After a bone chilling glare from Pein, the girl was quick to leave.

**Zetsu**

The plant like man turned cat was staring out the window solemnly, occasionally scratching at the glass. He wished that he was down there with nature; he missed his leaves that sprouted from his back and protected him form harm. He felt naked. His emo moment was interrupted (This seems to be becoming a theme here) by the young tasty looking girl that was now staring nervously at him, out the window, then back at him. Suddenly, the girl snatched him from his perch and started running through the house.

"Hold it in! Please God, just hold it in. I hate cleaning!" was all the girl yelled as explanation to her abrupt actions.

Zetsu was not one to be carried, or held, or even touched, and escaped her grasp. He leapt from her arms and ran out the door she had opened, leaving an irritated girl in the dust.

**Deidara and Tobi**

The blonde bomber was just lounging peacefully on the kitchen counter next to a weird doll when the cry of "Senpai!" reached his ears. Deidara groaned and opened his eyes to find the horribly familiar orange face of Tobi not a foot away from his.

"Tobi, you idiot! Get the hell away from me, un!" yelled Deidara, hoping Tobi would get the message for one time in his life and just leave. But, of course, he didn't, because Tobi was an idiot that didn't know shit, in Deidara's eyes.

"Hey Senpai, look at this creepy doll, wasn't your last partner a doll also?" chirped Tobi, completely ignoring his senpai's anger, "Are you sleeping next to this doll because you miss your old partner? Could it be that you loved Sasori-san? You did call him master and that could mean-" Tobi didn't get to finish his sentence though as Deidara pushed him off the counter, a dark look on his face. Deidara jumped down behind him, yelling.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi, hm!"

Deidara started to chase Tobi around the kitchen, both of them ignoring the girl, Megan, as she entered, obviously wondering what was making all the racket. Even when she started after them, trying to get them to stop, they paid her no heed; so, in typical Megan fashion she soon gave up and left. (If you haven't already noticed, she's not the most motivated person)

**And back to the present with Megan**

_'I should get some cat food all that jazz.'_I was surprised that I hadn't thought of it earlier really. If I was going to keep the cats I need to keep them alive, and that meant they needed food and litter boxes, and whatever else cats needed. _'Time to go to the store. This is not gonna be fun. I hope this doesn't turn out like last time. My parents wouldn't be happy.' _I shuddered at the thought. Making my way out the door, I glanced back one more time, slightly nervous about leaving the strange cats in my house.

**A/N: So here it is. I know I said this morning, but I woke up late. I meant to get it up before 6:30 PM, which is when I have fencing, but my mom made me go grocery shopping with her. I will be updating tomorrow like usual, so you guy should be happy with three chapters in a row.**

Side Note: Andra in Greek means "Strong Woman," which is why I renamed Konan that. I like her, she is one of my favs and I would of felt bad (even though its fictional) if I had named her that. I hope that clears it up for you.


	6. Akatsuki Only! No Humans Aloud!

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _Naruto_** or the idea of the story. Those belong respectively to their owners,** _Masashi Kishimoto_ **and** _Nadalada. _**Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: The Akatsuki ninjas still have chakra but can't do any jutsu since they can't use hand signs. The only ones that can use some ninja techniques are:** **Itachi, with his Sharingan,** **Pein, with his heavenly push/pull thing, ** **Zetsu, with his mould with trees/ground/walls/ etc. thing.** **Kakuzu, with his detach various limbs using those stings of his,** **Hidan… his immortality still works (Poor Kakuzu)**, A**nd finally if Tobi ever turns Madara then he can use his transportation justu.** **If I missed any non-hand sign jutsus then PLEASE TELL ME!**

"Regular Speech" '_thoughts'_ "**Black Zetsu" **

**Akatsuki**

The girl was gone. Her yell, definitely not unheard by the cats, that she was off to "Pet Smart," whatever that was, confirmed it. With Megan gone, the Akatsuki had free rein of the house; no troublesome girl to shut doors, or carry them off, they were finally able to do as they pleased, whether it be to cause chaos, Deidara killing Tobi, Pein and Konan having more "moments," or Kakuzu and Hidan having an all-out brawl in the middle of the living room. Now they could get to their mission: finding out more about this strange dimension.

Pein did not hesitate, the second the front door shut, he ordered the Akatsuki to convene in the living room for a meeting.

"Now, with the girl gone, you all will search the house and try to find information on our whereabouts and anything else you deem important," declared Pein in his most serious tone, "Now Go!" And go they did. In typical Akatsuki fashion, they immediately gravitated to their partner, or in Zetsu's case, his other side, to keep help with their search.

And of course, Hidan started an argument with Kakuzu right off the bat

**Let's start with… Hidan and Kakuzu**

"For the fucking last time Kakuzu, we're looking for information, not money!" yelled Hidan. It was strange for said immortal to have to be the responsible one, but Kakuzu wasn't even trying to complete the mission. Instead, he started looking for things of value that he could possibly pawn off once he was back in human form. Hidan was getting more annoyed by the minute, and would not hesitate in attacking Kakuzu, even if it was to just get him focused on the mission. _'Ugh, I _hate_ being like this, makes me wanna puke. The stupid fucker only thinks about money, can't even focus on a Jashin-damned mission! I'll claw his damn face off; I'd like to see him sew _that_ back on!'_

"It's pointless trying to look for information that the girl can easily tell us, once we revert back to human forms. There is no point to this, and Leader is too stubborn to see that," replied Kakuzu, eying a particularly glossy piece of what could possible be jewelry. They were in a large bedroom that they presumed was the girl's parents, who they had yet to see.

Hidan hissed. "I always knew you were a greedy bastard, but are you fucking stupid as well? Leader will torture us if we don't listen, so just do it!" Kakuzu didn't seem to hear Hidan, as he was occupied with jumping onto the dresser where he had saw the shiny thing. Hidan continued anyways, use to being ignored by his partner, "What if don't get fucking changed back to human? Huh? Did you think of that?" Kakuzu obviously didn't think that was a possibility, since he continued pawing through a jewelry box he had just found. "I fucking hate people like you! Only care about money! I would sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin if I–" continued Hidan, only to be interrupted by a low hiss.

"_Shut up_," hissed Kakuzu, tired of Hidan's bitching and moaning. Kakuzu didn't give a damn about what Hidan said, he was busy. _'He can take his fake religion and shove it up his ass!'_ What Kakuzu hadn't realized, was that he had been speaking out loud.

Angry, Hidan jumped onto the dresser Kakuzu was currently occupying and tackled his gluttonous partner. Kakuzu, who had been distracted by a pair of diamond earrings, went down hard. "Jashism is _**not fake!**_ You can take your money and shove it up your own ass! I'll kill you for saying that you stupid fucking heathen!"

"You idiot! You almost knocked over the jewelry box! Do you know how much that could be worth?" yelled Kakuzu, his paws detaching, revealing black tentacle like strings. He completely ignored what Hidan said, using said detached paws, compete with razor sharp claws, to messily decapitate Hidan; a well-practiced event. Unfortunately, once the head came off, it did not shut up.

"You fucking dick! Put my head back on you fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking sacrifice you!" ranted Hidan's head. Kakuzu knew that he would have to attach Hidan's head, since he wasn't supposed to give their host a heart attack. Neither Zombie brother noticed the blonde cat walking by the door, looking increasingly sullen.

**Zetsu**

This was his chance. With the girl gone and all the other members scattered around the large, to a cat, house, he could travel outdoors without being disturbed. Again, of course, he had only been able to escape into the tiny, pathetic garden before the he had gotten hungry, and not wanting to be squished by the metal carriages, had run back and started clawing at the door until she let him in.

"**Maybe we can find someone juicy to eat, I'm starving! **I don't think Leader will be happy if we bring attention to ourselves by eating someone, even thought I'm starving also. **Who cares what he thinks? This world won't miss another useless human. **Can we even kill someone as a cat? **So pathetic…of course we can kill someone, we are shinobi, cat bodies or not! **Well, if you think we can… **Yes! Now let's go, I don't want to waste anymore time."**

Zetsu was back in front of the window he had been staring out of before the girl had taken him away. But he hadn't chosen this window without a reason. In his reach, was a lever like contraption that he was sure somehow opened the window. Pressing both his paws done on the lever, he was rewarded with a small click, and the window cracking open slightly. His white side looking nervous, and his black side grinning sadistically, he pushed the window open more by pressing the weight of his body against it. Once there was a large enough gap, he leapt out the window and into the small garden below. _**Finally! I can eat! **__Lets just hurry up.'_

**Itachi and Kisame**

"Should we stop him?" asked the blue giant, while he and his partner watched the mad cannibal jump out the window and into an unsuspecting world. Kisame would have liked to get out, but Leader probably wouldn't let him. Zetsu on the other hand, was capable of blending in and not being seen, which was why he was the Akatsuki spy, and not someone like _Tobi_.

"Hn,"

Taking the monosyllable as a no, Kisame shrugged and the two of them continued drifting around the house. Soon they came across a strange metal device lying on the floor in the girl's bedroom. The object was black, thin and had the word "Acer-1" written on it.

"I've never seen anything like this before. How about you Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"No." was Itachi's stoic reply.

Not put off in the least by the Uchiha's lack of words, seeing as he was used to it, Kisame asked curiously, "Can you use your Sharingan to find out what it is?"

The ex-Konoha nin didn't reply, instead letting his eyes bleed to red, indicating the activation of the Sharingan. Itachi studied the black device, but couldn't pick up any chakra or anything else bizarre from it, so he disengaged his Sharingan pretty quickly. "I don't know how it works, but it must have a purpose if it's in here. I doubt that the girl would have anything useless lying around," reflected Itachi, more to himself then anyone.

They duo never would find out what the thing was, since Kisame (Itachi was too quick, and dodged) was bowled over by a familiar black and orange cat. _'Damn it, I thought Tobi would be busy! Great. Now I have to deal with the resident idiot.' _

**Deidara and Tobi**

Deidara looked mournfully at his mouth-less paws. _'It isn't fair, hm.'_ That was the only thought going through poor Ashley's' head at the moment. He had just seen Kakuzu using his tentacle threads on Hidan (weird sight since he's a cat and all), and he knew the fucking Uchiha could use his damn Sharingan. But him, poor pitiful Deidara, didn't have his mouths, and therefore could NOT make his beautiful art.

"Damn!" swore Deidara angrily to himself. Too bad he wasn't the only one around huh.

"What's wrong? Does Ashley-sempai miss his hand mouths thing-ys? Tobi understands sempai's pain." Tobi was abnormally hanging his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Deciding he was too cool to explode so soon after he just stopped trying to kill Tobi, the blonde decided to humor Tobi. "And what exactly did Tobi lose in the change, un?" Deidara was really going to regret asking that, he just knew it. Tobi could wail like no tomorrow, and he was probably about to.

"Tobi lost his super amazing jutsu that he used to catch the Sanbi!" wailed Tobi with two rivers of tears streaming down his furry face. Tobi promptly fell to the ground and cried his poor little heart out.

With a cry of **'**_Tobi, you idiot!_**'** The terrorist proceeded to make a speech on how he (Tobi) did absolutely nothing to catch the Sanbi, how art was an explosion, how it was un-cool to act so carefree and childishly, some more art is an explosion, and so on and so forth.

The reason the details of this lovely speech was cut out, was because after the familiar yell of his sempai, Tobi, being the tired boy he was, promptly fell asleep.

"Tobi, your too quiet, un… Are you listening to me, yeah?" Deidara asked, a weird sense of déjà vu overcoming him.

Tobi didn't reply, except for a small snore and a twitching of his paws.

I think you can guess what Deidara said to that.

**Pein and Konan**

The Akatsuki Leader couldn't help but reflect that maybe, just maybe, he should have listened to Konan when she has told him that his subordinates were bound to get into trouble in such a strange environment. It made sense after all. There was a reason the Akatsuki did not assemble often together, or preferably, at all.

Now, he was paying the price for thinking that his organization members could handle a simple information gathering mission without supervision. Beside him stood a slightly smug Konan, but in front of him, was a good portion of the Akatsuki.

Itachi stood off to the side, watching, his face blank, Kisame trying to buck off Tobi. Tobi had taken to using the large shark-like shinobi cat as a kitty shield from the steaming blonde bomber, who looked to be in one of his "Tobi I'm going to kill you!" moods.

The Akatsuki spy, Zetsu, had just appeared, probably to watch the fight, with dry and fresh blood coating his muzzle. Pein had a nagging notion it was human. The remaining members, Hidan and Kakuzu, were not present, but everyone could clearly hear Hidan screaming and swearing for Kakuzu to reattach his "fucking, good looking" head. Guess Hidan was still immortal, and still in the belief that he was handsome.

When Konan's lips started twitching, Pein had had enough. But, just his luck, before he could start breaking the fight up, and punishing those responsible, the sound of the front door being opened resounded through the house.

"Hey kitty-cats, I'm home!"

_Shit._

**A/N: Here ya go! Just like I promised, no? The chapter is almost 2k words without the disclaimer, or any of the author note. I didn't really want to change this one much because I really liked it the way it had been originally written, but it's still noticeable. Review please!**_  
><em>


	7. And the Painfully Slow Plot Goes On

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_Naruto_ **or the idea of the story. Those belong respectively to their owners,** _Masashi __Kishimoto_ **and** _Nadalada_

"Regular Speech" '_thoughts'_ **"****Black Zetsu" **

**_Names:_ Pein – Steve ****Deidara – Ashley ****Tobi – Munchkin ****Kisame – Naruto ****Zetsu – Spots ****Konan – Andra ****Kakuzu – Patches ****Itachi – Ludwig Van Beethoven (Ludwig for short)**

**Megan**

You know that really innocent face kids get when they do something wrong? Like when they break a vase and then hide it under the carpet before mom gets home? Well, I never thought I would ever see that expression on a cat. To be more specific: on all of the cat's faces (of various degrees) except Ludwig's, (_'can he even make an expression? It's really creepy'_) and half of Spots' (_' that's just disturbing_'). Even Steve, who was usually more stoic the Ludwig, looked abnormally innocent, though it was a bit more forced then the others.

I've babysat enough in my life to know that they did something bad; whether they broke something, peed in the house, or got into an all-out brawl, I don't know, but I will find out. After conducting a quick head count, the possibility that they might have killed Munchkin was quite high, seeing as he was missing from the groups of cats. I raced through the house looking for any visible damage, and the missing little kitten.

**About 45 seconds before…**

"Tobi, you go to that corner over there and stay quite, I'll let you have sugar if you do. Deidara, shut up and stop trying to kill Tobi, you're going to break something and get us thrown out. Kisame, stop thrashing around and pick up the things you knocked over. Itachi, find Hidan and Kakuzu, and bring them here, use force if necessary. Zetsu, clean your face off and keep eye on Tobi. Konan try to distract the girl and keep her busy, so we have time. Now GO!" commanded Pein, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Everyone was quick to follow orders, knowing that punishment would be harsh if the girl was to discover anything amiss and throw them out. And no one wanted to face an angry Pein.

**15 seconds to go…**

The Akatsuki members could hear the girl's footsteps coming up the hallway. Konan had failed to delay the girl; Megan had just scooped her up and continued on her way, ignoring the struggling kitten in her grasp. With chakra infused movements, the ninjas had managed to get everything back in order; the only thing ("slightly") off was Hidan's still detached head and talking head.

"Jashin-damnit Kakuzu! Re-attach my fucking head, you stupid piece of cow shit!" Hidan shouted, annoyed about how long it was taking Kakuzu to sew his head back on. But no matter how much practice he got, and he got plenty, Kakuzu was simply unable to sew Hidan's head back on quickly enough. Fortunately for the Akatsuki, their leader had a plan, like he always did, no matter the situation.

"Itachi, when the girl enters the room, cast a genjutsu on her to make Hidan's head appear attached to his body, and lift it when Kakuzu is done," commanded Pein sharply.

Itachi nodded and positioned himself at the front of the group so he would be able to make eye contact immediately with Megan. The living room door opened and in stepped the small brunette that had become there owner over the past day.

Before the girl's eyes could pass over Hidan, who was at the very back of the group, Itachi let out a very loud "MEOW", drawing the girl's attention to himself. The Sharingan activated, Itachi cast a small genjutsu, making it appear as though all the cats were sitting quite innocently(maybe a little too innocently) in front of her; nothing appearing amiss whatsoever.

It worked like a charm.

**Megan**

_'No damages, thank God.'_ I had done a quick sweep of the house and was relieved to find that nothing was out of place and a sad Munchkin in a remote corner. Though there were a few open doors that I was sure I had closed. I walked back into the hallway, passing the neatly assembled cats, to get what little supplies I had been able to find. I put the two bags on the kitchen counter so I wouldn't forget about them, and then went back to the kittens.

''I'm so proud of you guys," I told the cats with a smile, "You didn't mess anything up while I was gone! Thank the Lord. Anyways..." The cats didn't really give any reactions to what I said, but I imagined they were probably laughing at me, since I was pretty sure they did _something_; I just didn't have any proof of it. A quick glance at my watch told me that it was about 9:00 PM, and after such a long walk to the nearest pet store and back (I'm only fifteen and can't drive), I was feeling pretty tired. I turned my attention back to the group of cats.

"Ok girl and guys, I'm bushed, so I'm going to bed. I don't really trust you not to do _something_ during the night, so you're all coming to bed with me."

I thought it was a little strange that some of the cats seemed to be uncomfortable with my wording, but those cats were weird, so it didn't put me off. Since they weren't moving fast enough for me, I picked up Munchkin, Andra, and Steve (the first and the last were NOT easy) and started nudging the rest of them with my feet towards my bedroom. I probably looked mentally impaired with my arms full of kittens, doing a sort of jig where I nudged the bum of whatever cat wasn't moving fast enough with my feet. It was kind of like doing the Can-can, but more mentally unsound version. _'Wow, I'm weird. I think I need to get out more, or else I'll dub myself the "Crazy Cat Lady," and start to go really insane.'_

It didn't take long for us to reach my room. Aside from Malfoy nearly attacking my feet, which was stopped by a hiss from Steve, the trip was rather uneventful. Sure, I could tell they didn't appreciate being herded, and they were probably going to be tempted to cause destruction to my room, but I had no other choice. I mean, who wants kittens of unknown and questionable origin roaming around your house while you sleep? Certainly not me.

At first I didn't want the cats in my room at all, which was why I kicked Ludwig and Naruto out before, but I had had a lot of time to think over my options on the walk to and from the pet store. I figured that since it was going to be their first night, it would be better if they were in my sight at all times, so I could make sure they didn't do anything devious while I was unconscious.

I had bought a litter box, food and water bowls for the cats and a small scratching post so they didn't destroy the furniture. I decided could keep all that in the far corner of my room, very, very far from my bed, and shut the door to keep them locked in. There was quite a bit of space for them to sleep, so really, it shouldn't be that big a deal. _'Darn, I think I just jinxed myself. Why do I say things like that? I know how its going to end out. Just like Maria Bueno's slumber party, now that was a mess.' _

**Akatsuki**

"Calm down," demanded Pein. He was sick and tired of his subordinates acting like whiney kids! As soon as the girl had picked up him, Konan, and Tobi, and started nudging the remaining Akatsuki with her feet, the less collected members, Hidan and Deidara, had started complaining nonstop. The slightly more collected members; Zetsu and Kakuzu, had been sending the girl dirty looks, or in Zetsu's case hungry looks. Itachi had just "hned" and continued walking, Kisame following behind him, giving Megan an occasional look.

It was obvious the girl just wanted them to move to her bedroom, since she had just told them that, but the idiotic and hot-headed members had to make it difficult.

"You stupid heathen! I'm gonna cut off your fucking legs then sacrifice you to Jashin right after that bastard Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan while he pounced at the girl's feet swinging his paws madly. Kakuzu sent him a glare and growl, but Hidan either choose to ignore it, or didn't even see it.

"Hidan!" snapped Pein in a tone that froze Hidan mid-swing. Hidan was an idiot sometimes sure, and he was defiantly impulsive and never paid any mind to consequences, but even _he_ wasn't willing to test his Leaders patience while he was in such a bad mood. Ever since they had been turned and transported to this strange pace, Leader had been more snappish and impatient then he had ever been before. But then again, it must be hard for him to control _all_ the member of the Akatsuki while they were all together at the same place for an extended period of time. Especially, since they were missing most, if not all for some members, of their power. This was the whole reason Leader never brought them together often: because the members were hard to handle all at the same time.

Once the group was in the girl's bedroom they started looking around, curious like all cats. The room was fairly large with a bed fit for two in one corner of the room, with a large dresser and a small nightstand with a lamp and papers beside it. The walls were a vivid red, and were very sparsely decorated; aside from a few shelves there was nothing. It was surprisingly clean and impersonal, indicating not much time spent in here.

"It's not much, but it's home," said Megan with a sigh, " My mom made me clean it before her and my dad left, and since I'm alone I just sleep wherever I feel like."

No one paid much attention to the girl, not caring for her troubles. After she put the cats in her arms down, Tobi immediately started racing around the room doing what Tobi does best- causing chaos and annoying the others.

"Oh, what's this?"

"Look at this Sempai, its furry!"

"I wonder what this does."

"So bouncy!"

"Ouch! Why did the bed throw Tobi off? Tobi's a good boy"

And it went on for a while…

Kisame was first to jump up onto the girl's bed, aside from Tobi, but Tobi didn't count since he fell right off again.

"I don't know about you Itachi, but I'm tired. I think I'm just going to sleep on here, hopefully the girl will leave and let me sleep." And true to his word, he walked in a circle on the bed a few times, made himself comfortable, and promptly shut his eyes. Kisame knew that there wasn't anyone stupid enough to try anything while he was sleeping, since he was the biggest cat, and because of the lack of their usual skills, that made Kisame one of the most powerful of the ninja cats. And Kisame knew this, using it to his full advantage.

Itachi didn't respond to Kisame, instead, he too jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable about half a foot away from his snoring partner.

Kakuzu was next to tuck in for the night, looking around the room. After deeming the area lacking anything of value, he gave one last scathing glare to his immortal partner, who had been annoying him with his nonstop swearing, told him to "Shut up and go to sleep, or I'll decapitate you again," jumped up onto the bed on the opposite side of where Kisame and Itachi were, and fell asleep.

Hidan, surprisingly, joined his greedy partner seconds later grumbling something about heathens, Jashin, and how much he missed his scythe.

Following the lead of the older members, Deidara started towards the spacious, for a cat, bed. He, unfortunately, was cut off by a certain orange faced idiot, who was whisper yelling about finding some of the girl's underwear. Embarrassed and angered by his partner, Deidara, after making sure the girl wasn't looking, and surprised to find she wasn't even in the room anymore, brought both his front paws down on Tobi's head as hard as he could, successfully knocking him unconscious, for once. Dragging Tobi with him, Deidara, with some manipulation, managed to get both of them onto the bed. He placed Tobi a good ways away from him and lay down to sleep.

It was a good thing that the majority of the Akatsuki were already asleep, because they probably would have been nervous to know that a certain black and white cannibal joined them on the bed soon after, staring at them hungrily and licking his lips.

Finally, Pein and Konan to join the rest of the members on the bed, far away from the rest, and higher up to keep an eye on them. Pein was extremely tense and uncomfortable sleeping so close to the rest of the ninjas and laid stiffly in the corner farthest from everyone else. It wasn't until sweet, gentle Konan laid down beside him, cuddling up for warmth, that Pein relaxed letting a small smile cross his muzzle briefly; all thoughts of how the others would react to seeing the two of them cuddled up together gone from his mind.

**Megan **I left the cats alone in my room, closing the door behind me so they wouldn't escape. I went to the kitchen and started sorting through the apparatus I had gotten from the pet store. I then filled up a small food and water bowl in case they got thirsty during the night and lastly set up the litter box, glad I had bought the scentless stuff, so I wouldn't have to worry about any accidents.

I got a drink of water, and went to the kitchen sink to brush my teeth. I hadn't been exaggerating when I said I went to sleep wherever I felt like it, so it only made sense that my stuff for getting ready for bed wasn't in my bedroom. After that was done, I washed my face, glad I didn't wear makeup, and took my pajamas from their spot under the sink. Figuring I was alone and it didn't matter, I stripped in the middle of the kitchen, glad to be changing into my comfy panda-covered cotton pajamas.

My "nightly" routine complete, I went back to my bedroom with the litter box and bowls in hand, only to be assaulted with the cutest sight I had ever seen. All the cats were cuddled up on my bed sleeping! It was just too cute! I could tell right away which cats were friends since they were all paired up and slightly spaced out, though the only ones cuddling were Steve and Andra. I suspected they had something going on.

Since my bed was occupied, I was unsure of what to do with myself. I had to stay in the room so the cats wouldn't be out of my sight, but I didn't even have a chair or anything to sit on. In the end I got some extra blankets and pillows from the hallway cupboard and made a makeshift bed on the carpet at the foot of my actual bed. Lying down to sleep, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips as I listened to the breaths of my new companions. Slow and even, it helped me relax and drift off into Lala-Land.

Today was all in a very good day.

**A/N: Here ya go people! 2,651 words exactly, not including all the extra stuff. Your reviews make me smile and help me get through the day, no matter how cheesy it sounds. Keep it up people, please, I honestly do love you're reviews! So I have Mid-terms starting tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to work on the story at all, sorry =(**

**Have a goodnight everybody, Sharpie out!**


	8. Not Dead

The story's not dead! Neither am I, for that matter. I'm not giving up 'til this story is done, no matter what!

Sorry I've been away for so long, a ton of shit hit the fan after Christmas break and I just couldn't find the time to upload (not to mention, I lost the flash-drive when I got home). If I can find the time to post the next few chapters, I will. I haven't even worked on them! T.T Again, I'm am soo very sorry about the lateness, life just _loves _to screw with people, not just me. Thanks for sticking around so long! I know y'all must hate me, but don't worry, I'll not give up!

Hope to see ya guys soon!


End file.
